Another World
by lilanimefan
Summary: Jena is a typical everyday 16 year old who dislikes anime. That all changes when she somehow ends up in the world of Yugioh. Now having to take care of her brother she must go through many Dilemas. Including Kaiba!
1. Jena

Diclaimer-I do not own Yugioh. I do own all original characters such as the ones I have created I do not own LOCKHEED MARTIN,HONDA,FOOD LION.

A/N Hey everyone this is a new story I have just made up I do hope you enjoy it. Now for the Queen of Egypt that story will be up shortly for now lets read this one.

Bagby pronounced- bag-be

Another World

Chapter 1—Jena

Jena Bagby a typical 16 year old Junior in high school with two best friends,boyfriend,and a family consisting of a little brother Jason in 7th grade, who also loves Anime and has a big crush on Chelsea. A mother named Amy who works as a secretary at Lockheed Martin for a Mr. Steve Lubnenski.

And a father Chad who works as a car salesman at a Honda dealership. Jena Bagby also has three best friends Chelsea, Amanda and Eric. Chelsea loves Anime and is trying very hard to make Jena like it. Her favorite Anime at the moment, is Yugioh, she just can't get enough of it. Amanda is the brains of the group. She may not know everything in the social world but if you need help with homework, studying etc., she can help you. Eric, he is also a brain and he is dating Jena right now. Everyone goes to Eric with all the latest news of who is dating who, what's what, and all the social things. Jena counts Chelsea,Amanda and Eric as her best friends.

The school bell rang at Chesapeake Point High School ending the day. Jena Bagby left her social studies class to meet with her friends Amanda and Chelsea. They walked to their waiting buses for the trip home.

"Hey Amanda, hey Chelsea, whats up?" said Jena, catching up with her friends.

"So Jena, do you think you passed the Algebra test today?" asked Amanda. "No way, I think I failed miserably. I hate all math because I suck at it all" Jena replied.

"Guess what Jena? Yugioh comes on tonight and you know what that means" bubbled Chelsea.

"Yeah I know what that means, my little brother will definitely be watching it and so will you. I hate that show it is so Gay, heart of the cards, believe in the heart of the cards. Oh please, its called cheating!" said Jena.

"It's not gay Jena, its just corny. But hey, whats not to love. That Kaiba is super fine. Come on Jena just give it a chance sometime. I know you will like it, there is so many hot guys in it" stated Chelsea.

"Chelsea get a hold of yourself. They are cartoons. They are not real and you will never be able to go out on a date with one which is why I prefer my boyfriend because he is real!"

"You two slay me! I love to watch you guys argue like that" said Amanda. She was watching them, not being included in the conversation or argument. The girls went their separate ways and got on their waiting buses. Jena took her seat and looked over to talk to her friend Greg.

Jena was the first to reach home. It was her duty to start dinner and clean up the house. Jena worked at a Food Lion grocery store and had to get there soon. Jena was setting the table when Jason, her brother, finally arrived home. He got home around 3:00 p.m. He went upstairs to his room to do his homework, not saying a word to his older sister.

"What's his problem?" said Jena, thinking aloud. She put the last of the dishes on the table. Then she started cooking spagetti for supper. She was putting the sauce on the spagettii when her mother and father got home from work. They both got home around the same time.

When the family finished eating Jena darted out the door as she had to get to work.

I know I left a cliffy and it doesnt seem finished but the next chapter will be better.  
How did you like the grammer and puncuation I had it edited.  
Anyay till next chapter!  
R&R please !

SEE YA LINDSEY


	2. A New Place To Live

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh I do own all original characters as in the ones I made up.

A/N- I am so sorry I have not updated in so long.

My computer got a virus and it was shut down. Then I got a new computer and I am finally able to type up the 2nd chapter for you.

Another World

Chapter 2- Another place to live.

Jena was scanning the customers grocery's at her normal pace. She had the traditional Food Lion uniform on. Her long brown hair in a sloppy bun atop her head. Her sapphire blue eyes looked up to see the customers total.

" your total is $62.55" She smiled and the customer gave her the exact change

"thank you come again" Jena waved as the customer was leaving. Jena's shift was coming to an end she was packing up her stuff to get ready to leave.

"See ya later guys" Jena said Saying goodbye to her co workers and turning to go out the door. She got in her silver Honda Accord(she got a discount because her father worked at Honda)turned the engine on and headed for home. When she got home around 7:30 her father was at the door ready to greet his favorite little girl, that wasn't so little any more.

"how was work" Her father asked

"fine" Jena replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Dinner was delicious" her mother said from the back of the room. Jena shrugged the compliment " I am a little tired I think I am gonna go upstairs a for a while ok"

"ok darling your father and I will be down hear if you need anything"

"Ok" Jena yelled down the stairs. Jena was in the bathroom she turned on the shower head and started to strip. Jena was about 5'6 she had long slender legs with a light tan. Her face was oval she had a pronounced dip above her lip. She was a very pretty well built girl 'skinny'. Jena stepped out of the shower and placed a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room

"I have got to get my own bathroom in my room" She said aloud as she had to pass her younger brothers room. As she passed her brother Jason's room she peeked inside to see what he was watching of course it was Yugioh. She looked at the T.V. and she saw a man on the screen he was tall brown hair, blue eyes and he was saying some mean things to these group of kids one in particular had a spiky hair do. Jason spotted her standing at his door "what do you want" He said coldly

" I was just looking to see what you were watching, and who is that guy on the screen saying such rude things"

"That is Seto Kaiba he is the CEO of Kaiba Corp!" Jason replied happily

"Oh boy! Is he really now" Jena said sarcastically she started to chuckle and walked away

"even if he was a cartoon! He was kind of cute" Jena said to herself as she walked into her room she got dressed into her Night clothes and laid down on her bed facing the ceiling. Jena's room was very pretty she had blue and white every where. Her comforter had the blue ocean on it with dolphins and the white water. Her walls were white with an ocean trim around the top. She also had white furniture a computer, Plasma T.V., her family did not have a whole lot of money but enough to have some expensive things.

"thank god its Saturday tomorrow" Jena yelled to the ceiling to relive some stress. She works very hard every week day and can't wait for the weekend.

She got under the covers to go to sleep and turned out the light. But she had a dream that night

(DREAM)

_Jena was walking down a path very slowly her head was down. She looked up and saw this T.V. she ran up the path to stand in front of the T.V. The T.V. was off at first but when she got in front of it, it turned on. On the screen there was her and her brother standing in the middle of a big city. She turned from the T.V. and she looked behind herself she saw the same man that she saw on the T.V. in her brothers room Seto Kaiba. She looked down at herself and she saw that the clothes she had on were gone but instead she had on old too big for her, rags pretty much. She screamed because she did not like what she had on. She stood on the path and everything started spinning she heard wedding bells baby's crying, laughing, she saw her parents crying. Then she collapsed down onto her knees and screamed._

_(End dreaming)_

Jena woke up real fast jerking her body up.

"what did that dream mean" she said to her self. She looked over to the clock 2:30 Am she laid back down and slowly closed her eyes she fell asleep with no bad dreams.

The next morning she got out of her bed and put on a robe to go down stairs and eat breakfast with her family.

"good morning all" Jena said very perky

"good morning" said her mother she sat down at the table to eat some eggs and bacon.

"I have a date today with Eric and I am going to get ready ok mom and dad"

"ok" her parents said simultaneously

Jena ran upstairs got in the shower real fast. she got dressed into a white skirt that went down to just above her knee she had a low cut baby blue sleeveless top on to go with it and some white flip flops. She went out the front door at 11:00am and was just in time. For Eric had just pulled up into the drive way

"hey Jena ready to go"

"sure am bye mom bye dad" she leapt into the car and drove off with her boyfriend.

"you know what I had this real weird dream last night" Jena said to start a conversation

"yeah what was it about?" Asked Eric "it was to weird to explain"

"ok then" Eric said not wanting to force her.

Their date was over and they were in front of Jena's House

"Goodbye Eric It seems we wont see each other for a while due to your vacation so are goodbye should be extra long" Jena smiled

"well this is the first date we had were we get back before dark"

"it is isn't it"

"Yup" Eric replied.

They Kissed for a real long time then Jena went inside and plopped on the couch next to her brother

Who was watching T.V.

"what are you watching Jason?"

"M.T.V. music videos" Jason said coldly

Jena snatched the remote from his hand

"hey!"

"I just want to see something ill give it back hold on"

Jena pressed ok on the remote to the Comcast box to see what was on next.

"That's odd" Jena said looking hard at the screen

"What is?" Jason asked

"I never heard of Yugioh being on M.T.V. and for like 3 days straight even more then that"

"well that's odd maybe its are T.V. I will go call Justin to see if it does it on his T.V."Jason said heading for the phone

"you do that and I will go check your T.V. and mine"

Jena ran upstairs it was the same on both of their Televisions. She came back down stairs and sat on the coach next to her brother.

"what did Justin say"

"What is coming up next on is T.V. is The wild Boys"

"well maybe that is what will come up next on ours and that is just a glitch."

They both watched T.V. In the living room and at 8:00 they stopped playing music videos and waited patiently for wild boys but instead of wild boys the announced that they will be playing a Yugioh Marathon and the marathon stops when you have figured it all out.

"What!" Jason and Jena said at the same time

Right after they said that the Yugioh theme came on the T.V. Jena and Jason passed out on the coach after a big flash of light came from the T.V.

When they woke up They were in a dark ally near some trash cans laying on the ground. Jena was the first to notice that the world look a little different maybe a little more colorful "What the.. where are we!" said Jena she looked at her brother "oh my god we look like cartoons!" Jena screamed "no were not we are Anime Characters!"

A/n- I left a little Clify. Anyway I am real sorry about the chapter being a little long and boring If you even made it down this far I am impressed!.

Once again I am very sorry it took so long to update! Oh and if I don't get 4 reviews then it is going to take longer for the next chapter. My friend said asking for reviews makes you have a better time zone in weather or not to update sooner or later thanks Lindsey


	3. A New Life And New People

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh in any shape or form but I do own all original characters.

A/n- Hey all I got 4 reviews and I am going to give you the 3rd chapter quicker this time anyway thank you for reviewing and keep it up. Oh yeah the part were Jason and Jena have a long conversation each new line is the other person. It starts with Jena so you are not confused ok. So on with the chapter!

Another World

Chapter3- A new life and new people

"What Anime Characters, how is that possible?" Jena yelled

Jena and Jason were in a dark ally, They stood up and brushed them selves off.

" Jena do you have any idea what is going on?" asked Jason

" I couldn't tell you Jay, I really couldn't" Jena said in a solemn tone. She was a little worried and scared

'_Is this all a dream or am I going insane' _Jena thought. Jena and Jason were walking down the ally. They were going to investigate the city they were in. When they left the ally they came to a side walk near a street with shops. Jason was very interested in his surroundings he was looking all over the place.

"What is with you Jason? You keep looking around as if you will never see this place again"

"I just feel like I have seen this place before and I am making sure it really is the place I am thinking about"

"oh ok then, so is it the place you are thinking about?"

" I think I have an idea of what this place is and why we look like Anime Characters"

"And?" Jena questioned

" We are in the city of Domino"

"And?" Jena questioned again

"Domino city is in Yugioh and Yugioh is an Anime so that explains why we are Anime Characters"

"Oh my god! We are in the world of Yugioh. Of all places to get zapped into for some strange reason why Yugioh?"

"Don't feel bad sis we will survive and figure this all out"

"I sure hope so Jason this place is creepy, and what are we supposed to do while we figure this out. God knows when we will get out of here it could be weeks or months before we find a way out of here"

"I think we should find a place to stay for a while so we don't end up on the streets" Jason suggested

"And how are we supposed to do that I am only 16 and I don't have a job of course!"

" I think you could pass as an 18 year old, you could get a job and rent a house or something and then we could get a car and everything we need. As if we lived here!"

" oh boy! Now we are going to live here. My life could not get any worse right now."

They were still walking down the street then these two boys came running their direction. One of them had blonde hair and the other had brown hair he was a few feet behind the boy with blonde hair.

"Wait up Joey" Yelled the boy with brown hair

"your to slow Tristan we will never out run him at your pace" Yelled Joey looking back at Tristan

Joey and Tristan were running so fast they did not realize were they were going. And ran right into Jena knocking her to the ground. Joey fell on top of her first then Tristan managed to stop before he fell too.

"Then again it can" Jena mumbled

Joey leapt up off of her real fast

"Sorry very sorry are you ok?" Asked Joey

"yeah I guess so, but that hurt ouch!" said Jena rubbing her head

"sorry miss" said Tristan as he grabbed Jena's hand.

Jena just watched with a dumbfounded look on her face

"Tristan stop it she just got toppled on I don't think she needs to be flirted with" said Joey

All of a sudden another little boy came running up the street and stopped when he got next to Joey and Tristan

"What did you guys do now" asked the strange boy

Meanwhile standing next to Jena, Jason had a stunned look on

his face. Jena caught this

"What is with you Jason?"

Jason went to whisper in her hear "that little boy over there is Yugi he is the main character in Yugioh. Now I really know we are in the world of Yugioh"

"miss what is your name my name is Yugi, The boy who fell on you is Joey and the other one is Tristan"

"My name is Jena and this is my little brother Jason"

Jena pointed to her little brother who was still in shock

"nice to meet you Jason" Yugi went to shake his hand

"nice to meet you both" Yugi finished

"yes nice to meet you all as well" Jena said to them all flashing her beautiful smile that could brighten anyone's day.

"Where were you headed would you like to walk with us" asked Yugi

"yes please do walk with us Jena" Joey pleaded

"well we just got to this city and we are actually looking for somewhere to live. You wouldn't happen to know where you could find a place to rent or something?"

"yes we do my grandfather is renting out some places and he might be able to help you. Come with me"

"Ok"

They all walked down to the game shop Yugi lived in

"Grandpa I have some people who want to rent out one of your apartments!"

"hello I am yugi's grandpa you can call me Mr. Moto can I help you" asked Mr. Moto

"Yes um, you see I am looking for a place to rent" Jena replied

She was not sure how long she was going to stay there.

"how old are you?" asked Yugi's Grandpa

"I am 18 Just turned actually"

" well happy birthday!"

"thanks!"

"where are your parents?"

"um a…"

"There dead!" Jason yelled

Jena looked over at her brother and he winked. Jena smiled

"yes they died in a car accident just before my last birthday. Since I was turning 18 the next week I was able to keep my brother with me"

"you poor dears" Mr. Moto comforted

"yes it is sad and we just moved here to start a new life" said Jena covering the truth for fear they would think of her as crazy.

" Of course I have a house you can move into it is one of the best I have. And since it is your first home and you have had such a hard past few weeks or so I will lower the rent for you."

"thank you so much! But I don't think I will be able to pay you anything for a while because I have no job yet I am so sorry"

"that's fine you wont have to pay rent until you can. I understand that its hard to start off and I will help you along don't worry about a thing"

"thank you so much but I feel as if I am asking to much"

"nonsense don't worry about a thing I will write up a suitable contract and we will work it all out ok. Now follow me and let me show you to the apartment we have for you. Yugi come help me show these people their new home"

They went down the street a ways from the Game Shop. They stopped at a building that was owned by Yugi's grandpa. They went up to the 5th floor and lead them into room 502

"This is it" Yugi said as he opened the door for them

"its beautiful!" Jena yelled

It really was beautiful there was hard wood floor when you first come in the room where you could put your shoes and jackets. The living room had cream colored carpet, black furniture and White walls there was also a T.V. against the wall facing the furniture. There was a door that lead to a bedroom which was fully furnished and had a bathroom. There was a dining room next to the kitchen. In the kitchen there was an island in the middle with all the kitchen utensils. There was two doors in the kitchen one lead to the bathroom that was shared with the first room. The second door lead to a laundry room. A door in the dining room lead to another bedroom which was bigger and has a bigger bathroom and closet.

"this is amazing!" Jason yelled

"you can fit all this in an apartment?" Jena asked

"yes you can and like I said this is one of the best we have" said Yugi's grandpa

"Thank you once again!" Jena said while shaking his hand

"You can move in right now" he said

"Thank you I will"

"if you would like you could work with me at the game shop" asked Mr. Moto

"I would love to thanks again!" Yugi and his grandfather left them to their new home. Jena walked into the living room and looked around Jason came up behind her

"Well sis we have a home now"

"Yes we do don't we Jason" said Jena turning to look at him

"you have to take care of me now"

"I know"

Jena and Jason went to bed shortly after ready to start a new day. Jason was enrolled in domino high school even though he is in 7th grade, where they live now 7th grade starts high school. Jena got a job with Mr. Moto Yugi's grandpa at the game shop to help her pay rent.

"that's enough for today Jena you can go home now to meet your brother" said Mr. Moto with a smile

"Ok sir Thank you" Jena said as she started packing her stuff up.

"Jena! Wait a sec would you like to hang out with Joey Tristan and me tonight" Yugi yelled from the other room

Jena came into the other room

"I would love to hang out with you tonight if you would like me to"

"Great! I will come over your house around five then ok"

"sounds great"

Jena went out the front door and walked down the street to her apartment. When se got home her brother was already there

"hey sis did you have a god time today? I had a blast learning about all these new things they don't teach at home. Also I had fun thinking of the fact that I live in the world of Yugioh"

"yes that is exciting. And yes I had a good day today, by the way I am going out tonight just to hang"

"really who are you going with?"

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan and that's it"

"What about Tea?"

" I think I over heard something about her being on a vacation"

"oh"

"well I am going to get ready ok"

"ok"

Jena walked to her bedroom that was in the very back of the apartment. Mr. Moto gave her some extra money to get some new clothes so she had a few things in her closet now. They weren't all glamorous as the stuff she used to have but it would do. She got a shower and put on a white halter top with red pants. She put on a silver heart necklace and black short heel shoes. She let her long brown hair flow down her back and she did not were much make up but maybe a little glitter and lip gloss.

"wow sis I never thought I'd say this but you look good!'

Jena just walked out of her room and into the kitchen

"thanks Jay, you be good till I get back ok"

"yeah sis you go will put a number on them boys ok"

"whatever"

Jena went to the living room to wait for them to come. But before she could sit down the door bell rang. Jena ran to the door

"are you ready?" Joey asked

"sure am lets go, bye Jay"

They walked down the streets just looking around trying to introduce the city to Jena. When they got to the Kaiba Mansion how ironic it was that Kaiba was outside in the front yard reading a book.

"Yo Kaiba" Joey yelled

Kaiba looked up from his book

"what do you want Wheeler!"

"We have new person in our city that just moved here" Yugi yelled answering his question

"Does it look like I care Yugi" Kaiba spat

"just come and greet her Kaiba!" Yugi yelled back

Kaiba got up from where he was sitting and came over to see the new girl Jena

A/n- Well I left another clify. This chapter came up fast thanks to those who reviewed. Anyway sorry it is so long and the next chapter will be real good promise!

REAL IMPORTANT IF YOU DID NOT UNDERSTAND THE DISCRIPTION OF THE APARTMENT. IF YOU GO TO MY HOMEPAGE/SITE I HAVE SOMETHING THERE WHERE YOU CAN SEE THE LAYOUT ON PAPER HOPE IT HELPS!

This time I ask for 6 reviews before the next chapter!

Till next time


	4. Jena's New Dilema

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh In any way shape or form. But I do own all original Characters as in the ones I made up.

A/N- Well here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long Enjoy!

Another World

Chapter 4 - Jena's New Dilema

Kaiba liked what he saw. This new girl had something that he might be able to use. Kaiba always was looking for someone he could talk into doing what he wanted. Jena might be that kind of girl. She might be worth the trouble to get to know.

Joey took one look at Kaiba and decided that Kaiba should invite them into his mansion on the hill. Getting Kaiba to do anything but what he wanted would be a real task. He might have to warn Jena about Kaiba, her being new to this city.

"Hey Kaiba, how about inviting Yugi, Triston, Jena and I in. I would like you to meet Jena, she is new to the city." said Joey. Joey was pushing Kaiba to see if he could just pull this off. Kaiba was not Joey's favorite person.

"Jena, I would like you to meet Kaiba, one of our fair city's leading citizens." said Joey with a smirk on his face. "Wouldn't you like to show her around your mansion." How could Kaiba back out now after Joey's glowing compliment.

Thoughout this Jena was studying Kaiba and what she saw she did not like. Not his good looks, for they were sexy, but his manor left something to be desired. Jena gave her hand to Kaiba with a "Nice to meet ya!"

Kaiba ignored her extended hand and turn toward his house. He looked back and spat, "Well are you coming or not?"

Joey, Triston, Yugi, and Jena followed Kaiba to the front door. Joey wasn't sure he really wanted to go in, even though he seemed to have started all of this.

Kaiba stood at the door and beckoned the group into his foyer. Jena thought the house was big, manly, and just down right gaudy. Everything was placed in the house to show off the wealth he had accumulated. Famous paintings and sculpture littered the entry way and further into the drawing room which they entered. Well, Jena thought, he is worth some money.

"Mokuba, where are you?" yelled Kaiba. The butler entered the room as the master called and announced that Mokuba had not been home for the last few hours. Mokuba was Kaiba's little brother.

"Where did he go?" Kaiba said to the butler sternly.

"Sir he left saying he was going to meet up with a friend from school and would be home shortly." replied the bulter. "I believe he said sir that the friend's name was Jason."

Jena's eyes opened wide. Could this be her brother Jason. But surely he was at home where she left him. Maybe Mokuba was over at their new apartment with Jason.

Yugi looked over at Jena, "Isn't that your little brother, Jena?"

"Yes it might be but Jason was at home when I left." said Jena.

Kaiba looked at Jena. "Would you please tell my brother to come home now! when you return home?" Jena could only agree and was wishing she was at home now too.

Since it didn't look like they were going to get the tour of the mansion, they made their farewells and left. Joey walked Jena to her apartment while the others departed for home. "I'm sorry about Kaiba, he can be a real jerk sometimes, in fact most of the time." said Joey.

"That's alright Joey, I'm just as glad to be leaving. Come in a minute while I round up Mokuba and send him home." said Jena.

When they entered the apartment the door had not been locked. Jena was sure she had locked it when she left. She would have never left Jason in an unlocked apartment. What met their eyes was the disarray of the room's furniture. Pillows torn, chairs overturned and everything had been knocked off of the tables. What a mess, Jason would have some explaining to do!

But Jena and Joey searched the whole apartment. Jason and Mokuba were nowhere to be found!

"Maybe they just left and went to Kaiba's house." said Joey hopefully. But that didn't explain the mess in the apartment.

"Joey, Jason would not leave without leaving me a note telling me where he went!" cried Jena. She was starting to feel uneasy about all of this. Jason knowingly would not trash their home.

"Let me call Kaiba and see if the boys are over at his house." said Joey. Jena stood by Joey as he dialed the number. He seemed to have taken over and Jena needed someone to rely on.

The phone was picked up on the second ring and even Jena could hear the loud voice of Kaiba as he screamed into the phone "Mokuba, this better be good."

"Kaiba this is Joey. Isn't Mokuba at home?" said Joey as calmly as he could.

"No, I been waiting for him to call. It is getting late and Mokuba is never this late getting home!"

"Kaiba, Mokuba isn't here at Jena's and neither is her brother Jason." said Joey. Jena was now getting very worried. Joey had put his arm around her to help boast her spirits. But Jena was scared. Jason had never been one to be away from home without letting Jena or her parents know where he was.

"Kaiba, listen, maybe they are between Jena's house and yours. Lets start looking for them. We will walk from here and you meet us half-way, OK?" Joey could hear the tension in Kaiba's voice. Kaiba was really worried too.

"OK! I'll start now." The phone slammed down in Joey's ear.

Jena and Joey left the apartment, locking the door. As they were coming on to the street Mr. Moto was standing by his window.

"Mr. Moto, Mr. Moto. Have you seen Jason tonight?" Jena yelled.

Mr. Moto looked up and saw Jena waving at him. He leaned out the window and waved back. "No I haven't seen him all day. He hasn't been in the shop."

Jena walked on holding Joey's hand. It was getting dark. Surely they would find the boys soon.

Kaiba was running down the street toward them waving a piece of paper. He had come further then his half-way.

"Joey! Jena! I found this outside my door." Kaiba came to a sudden stop almost knocking Jena down. "It's a ransom note. They want more money then I am worth." panted Kaiba.

"Stop, relax. Tell us what the note says exactly." asked Joey.

"It says they have Mokuba and his "friend," which I believe is your Jason Jena. They say they will kill them if they don't receive payment." cried Kaiba.

Jena mind was reeling. How could this have happened?. If she had only stayed at home. It looks like they took the boys by force by the look of the apartment. We can only hope the boys would be brave until we can get them back. In the background Jena could hear Kaiba raving. He was going to hunt them down and kill them slowly. Kaiba wasn't making sense. He was out of control. Jena had to do something.

"We need a plan, Kaiba." Jena cried a little too sternly. Kaiba seemed to get a hold of himself and tried to think reasonably. Jena was a mere girl, what help could she be. Kaiba could do this. He could find Mokuba and keep his money too. He just didn't need Jena and Joey sticking their two cents in.

A/N- Well what do you think?

Till Next Time!


End file.
